


how you like that

by orphan_account



Category: F4 Thailand (TV) RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, M/M, bright wakes up as kaning that's it, go away if you don't like it just skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: bright wakes up in kaning's body and meets kavin
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright/Kavin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	how you like that

**Author's Note:**

> kavin is hot ok :DDDDDDDD

when bright opened his eyes he was shocked when he realized where he is. he’s feeling light, and when he looked at himself he almost passed out.

he turned into a girl.

“win?”

the guy who looks almost like his boyfriend but wearing glasses glances up at her (because he turned into a girl?!?!) from where he's knelt at the end. her knees are splayed wide over his wider shoulders, and he grins. "alright, kaning?"

kaning??? what???

did he wake up to the f4 universe? 

does that mean…

“kavin?”

the guy who looks like win except a bit dangerous looking smirked. “like my name so much?”

the bench down the middle of the locker room (what the fuck is kaning or whatever is doing here) is narrow with sharp sides that dig into bright's hips. it makes her squirm, and bright hisses at that. 

"i dont know how to say this but--" her words get lost in a moan when kavin suddenly put his mouth back on her cunt and licking a broad stripe up her from taint to clit.

"fuck!" she sighs, and wiggles a bit, this time more concerned with kavin's mouth on her than the bench digging into her sides. he's taking his time, which is absolutely unnecessary when she's not even kaning.

but right now bright wants to come, wants to get off and get out of this stinking room, currently bobbing around behind kavin's head as he grips her hips and angles her legs wider. 

"wi--kavin," she whines, reaching down to tug at the long bits of his hair. "would you just-"

kavin's smiling against her cunt, damn him, she can tell just from the way his ears are pinking and the stretch of his cheeks. this shitty enabler is the dumbest. no wonder win hates it, much like how he’s annoyed at thyme, his bully character. 

but he’s here, and well… bright would let kavin fuck him to be honest.

bright as kaning tries guiding his head and he lets her, but the most she can do with that is to tilt her hips up and grind against his mouth, and he's still smiling, which is no help at all.

"faster, and ill let you do what you want to do to me" she offers, a last-ditch effort. kavin looks up at her, and nods curtly. bright lets her head fall back in relief. kavin's lips close around her clit a second later, and she's as stiff as the bench, thighs quivering around his head.

like that it's over in minutes, kavin done with his teasing and focusing all his attention on getting her off the way she wantss: his big hands leaving bruises on her hips, holding her down as she bucks against his face and comes on his tongue.

~

kavin is singing in the shower when kaning slips in with him, tickling up his ribcage and making his voice break embarrassingly.

“don’t you ever get tired of your own voice?” she teases him, and kisses him before she can respond. 

well, that’s a first. kaning is usually shy with him. that’s why he always make a move first.

“i want you to get out of this shower and come fuck me.” kaning sets her teeth gently into kavin’s neck, and fuck that was so hot he moans, pulling her close before pushing her against the shower wall. she hisses when the cold presses against her back, but his fingers slide to her pussy and suddenly she doesn’t seem to care too much about it.

kavin wastes no time sliding a finger into her and back out, pressing on a different wall each time he slides back in, and she’s bucking against his hand by the time kavin’s fully hard against her stomach.

he pulls his finger out and shuts off the shower, not bothering to dry himself off as he takes her hand and leads her back to the bed. he pulls her hair from its tie and runs his fingers gently through it, careful not to pull on any snags he might find.

she lays down on the bed and stares heavily at him, and he crawls up the bed, following, and lays himself down on top of her, bracing himself on his arms so he’s not too heavy. he kisses her thoroughly until she’s moaning, her hips rolling up into his for friction and her fingers pressing into his shoulders where she has her arms wrapped around his back.

she leans her head back, gasping, as he kisses down her neck, pressing his teeth in enough that she can feel it but not enough to leave marks anyone would notice at school, and he’s got his knee up under him, pressed right against her pussy so she can grind herself on him by the time his mouth closes around her nipple.

bright moans a little too loud when kavin sucks on her nipple (well, kaning’s) and flicks his tongue against it rapidly, and when he moves to the other one, he pinches it and rolls it, flicking it and generally playing with her until he feels fingernails dig into his shoulder blade and decides it’s time to move on.

kaning’s hands are still on his shoulders and she moans in frustration when he scoots down, taking his knee away from her, and she can’t rub off on anything while kavin kisses down across her pale tummy – only one strange, tiny little freckle right above and to the left of her belly button – to her hips, sucking bruises on each side. she spreads her legs out underneath his hands, and her fingers twist into his hair, ready to tell him if he’s taking too long.

but kavin’s been without rough sex – and with kaning – for just as long as she has, now after vacation, so he doesn’t waste any time. he kisses her inner thighs and licks at the crease where they meet her pussy, and just when her fingers are getting twitchy against his scalp, he spreads her open with his thumbs and his tongue licks straight up her center, pausing to press against her clit, like he knows she likes.

kavin licks up the mess she’s already made until there’s not much left, and then he sucks on her lips, her clit, and then points his tongue to gently trace every line and lick every inch of her with the lightest, sweetest bit of pressure until kaning’s desperate for something substantial and pulls his face down into her cunt, moaning his name. her knees rise up and her feet land on his lower back, heels spurring him in the sides until his tongue fucks straight down into her, licking in and out as fast as possible. 

his nose presses against her clit and he shifts to get deeper and she comes, hips arching and thighs closing right above his ears and feet digging into his back in a way that hurts but he doesn’t stop until she’s gasping and pulling his hair, pulling him up, her name falling off her lips.

kavin crawls quickly up and kisses her, kaning panting in her mouth and she can obviously taste herself and feel how wet the rest of kavin’s face is, but she doesn’t seem to care, which is weird because kaning always gets shy. her thighs trembling as aftershocks tremble through her once. 

kavin slides a hand down and pushes two fingers into her. it’s a bit of a stretch – she clearly doesn’t use her toys as often as kavin had pictured her using them – but she’s still plenty wet and with his thumb flicking side to side on her clit, it’s barely a moment before he’s inside her, twisting his fingers and curling up to stroke at her g-spot.

“win--”

“what?”

kaning ‘s eyes bulged. “i mean, its your nickname. uhhh uhhh fuck”

kavin smirked. kaning’s moans are one of kavin’s favorite sounds. they’re a mix of a guttural, pleased sound mixed with a surprised, overwhelmed and high-pitch whine, and they’re best when she’s already come at least once and they’re breathy, too. kavin’s getting those pressed against his cheek as she holds on to his shoulders tight, working his fingers and thumb against her. kavin slips in a third finger and kaning goes silent, her mouth open wide and eyes rolling up before she flops back down onto the mattress with a loud oh that sends precome leaking from kavin’s cock.

“kavin. kavin, fuck me, kavin come on,” bright who is having a delicious time s kaning says, and kavin has to jam his fingers in deep to get her to shut up before mj who is in the next room realizes it’s kaning’s voice calling his name. 

“why are you so loud, its unlike you” he says, kaning just giggled.

kavin reaches for the condom and slides it, running his wet fingers over his cock just as precaution, and he presses his cock into her.

the way kaning’s hips come up and her thighs spread even more, like she’s making herself as available as possible for him, sets kavin on fire, and his fingers dig into her hips hard enough to bruise, which she’ll probably bitch at him for later, but he’s barely fully seated in her a second before her legs, hooked around his ass, are urging him forward.

kavin sits up on his knees, pulling her hips up so that only half her back is even touching the mattress, and holds her still as he fucks into her. bright covers her mouth with her forearm, looking up with wide eyes at kavin as he grits his teeth and fucks into her hard.

fuck, even in an alternate universe, win fucks hard and rough.

kavin’s fingers dig into her arse and he pulls her hips to meet him halfway, slamming himself into her so that she wails into her arm, loud enough that he hears it despite her mouth being covered.

kavin swears under his breath when she tightens around him like a vice, coming hard. her thighs fall weakly and he sets her back down on the bed, crawling forward and tucking his face in her neck. “keep going,” she gasps as she wraps her arms under his and back over his shoulders, and kavin does immediately, panting into her chest as he fucks into her. she’s gone almost impossibly tight around him, and it’s not long before he’s on his last thrust and she scratches his shoulder as he fucks another orgasm from her.

kavin stills, deep inside her, and she shakes, still able to go longer, which shocks him again because kaning usually is done after one round. despite his reputation, he’s okay with it because kaning is cute, like an innocent girl. but this one… she is like a wild child.

kavin gives it a moment before he can breathe evenly and rubs her clit when he pulls out of her, ties it off and tosses it in the general direction of the bin. kaning looks at him disapprovingly but kavin slides his middle and ring finger into her, the meat of his thumb against her clit, and starts jerking upwards with enough force to actually move her entire body.

kaning sounds startled, and maybe she is, because kavin’s never done this – he heard mj talking about it and had been dying to try it ever since.

“fuck!!!!!”

kavin keeps going, feeling her tighten up again around his fingers, and she’s pushing his wrist out and squirting all over his hand, her thighs jerking and her back arching, her fingers flexing erratically as she whimpers because she’s never done that before.

kavin takes one look at his hand and looks back at kaning, who’s still whimpering where she shakes on the bed, and dives back down to fit his mouth around her clit, sucking even as his tongue slides down and across her pussy to clean her up. 

bright’s hands press down on kavin’s head, pushing his face into her and he hums and moves his head from side to side as she flexes her thighs and comes yet again.

“no more,wi--kavin, stop,” she gasps, as he continues during her orgasm, and kavin lifts his covered face to grin up at her, where she’s watching with her entire body covered in sweat and blush, looking completely exhausted.

bright collapses onto her back, covering her face with her hands, and kavin crawls up to lay next to her on his side. bright feels his presence and rolls over into him, burying her covered face into his chest, and he chuckles, kissing her and rubbing down her back softly. 

“was that okay?” he asks after a while, when she still hasn’t said anything, and he’s starting to grow a little worried that he hurt her. “kaning?”

bright nods into his chest, though, taking a shaky breath, and looks up at him. 

“never – i – that’s never happened before,” she says even though he doesnt know kavin and kaning’s history, just so he wont be found, and kavin nods. 

"well, you're always quiet, so this is a first"

“do you always prefer rough sex?” she asks, sounding a little impressed, and kavin grins.

“well yeah” he says, and bright laughs a little breathlessly.

she pushes kavin onto his back and scoots close to him again, every inch of her body pressed to his side, her head on his shoulder. 

“will you still fuck me if i’m a boy?”

kavin laughs, “why not?”

~

when he wakes up beside win, fucking him roughly in the morning, he grins.


End file.
